


I'll Follow You

by AbandonedSpot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fem!Keith, Femdom, Gift, Naga!Keith, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sacrifice!Lance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, please read warnings inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedSpot/pseuds/AbandonedSpot
Summary: It was said that if you look at the Red Jungle when the moon is full.You will see a man and a great creature.Watching over the village and preventing any harm that comes too it.





	I'll Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a friend of mine. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, Warnings:   
> Keith is a female in this who is a naga. Who has both a vagina and a cock. She will use said cock on Lance. 
> 
> And Lance will have a go at Keith too. 
> 
> I use the name Keitha for fem!Keith. Cause of a joke I had. XD

Lance's tiny village was on the border of the Red Jungle.

  
For a long time his people were able to live in harmony. Using the ocean and the great plains to provide them their resources. Never once has anyone went into the Red Jungle unless it was absolutely necessary and even then precautions were made. A long time has his people and the Great Naga that lives in the forest lived by separating their lives from each other.

  
That was until the increase of bandits.

  
The increase in pirates.

  
The village knew they wouldn't be able to survive for much longer. Far too many have been killed or taken along with the destruction of boats and crops. So, they begged the great naga for her protection onto their village.  
Honestly, it was a win for Lance and a lose for him.

  
“Lily, take care of everyone.” Lance spoke, hugging his eldest sister tightly who was escorting him inside the Red Jungle. His sister didn't say anything at first and just held him so tight that it actually hurt. But, he didn't dissuade the hug as he knew it would be a long time until he saw her once again.

And eventually... he would no longer be able to see her.

  
He has already said his goodbyes to his family family members and promised to write letters. Something that the Great Naga had allowed and even stated that she would allow visitations.  
Though very rarely.

  
“You be safe.” She whispered, coming to the small opening in the Red Jungle. Lance gave her a playful wink and got a smile from his eldest sister. Soon though she had to leave and Lance made his way to the middle of the clearing.

  
The blue ceremonial clothes gently touching the ground as he walked making sure to sway a bit side to side. He chuckled as he heard a grumpy hiss and teased a little more and lifted some of the clothing to reveal his long slender legs.

  
This time he could feel the distinct rumble in the ground and how the hiss was growing louder. This time with a deep and possessive tone. Lance gave a wink into the darkness and braced as himself for the fast impact. He wasn't disappointed and soon he felt himself get swept off his feet with soft laughter from both him and the beautiful face that stared down at him.

  
“Impatient?” Lance teased, getting the naga him to let out a small huff.

  
“With you? Always.” She spoke, holding Lance a bit closer to her as she swiftly made her way through her jungle.

  
“So, are we married yet?” Lance asked, nuzzling into the woman's neck and chuckle when raven hair tickled his cheeks and nose.

  
“Not yet, but soon.” she promised, getting Lance to snicker as he saw a fang poke out.

“Keitha, you're so adorable.” Lance snickered, getting a playful warning hiss from the naga before they finally came to their destination.

  
Lance will never get tired of seeing the beautiful temple that Keitha lived in. To others it wouldn't like much as the tumble was morphed into the mountain side and everything was covered in thick roots of trees and rock. But, it was the inside that was the most magical part of it.

  
Keitha brought them both through he entrance of the temple. Large serpents lifting their heads and bowing at their master while giving a few playful licks to Lance. Once inside Lance was greeted with the side of marble flooring and beautiful sculptures decorated in all sorts of jewels.

  
Paintings depicting times long ago and legends were on the ceiling. Also being decorated in all sorts of sparkling stones from rubies to sapphires. Crystals that glowed light grew in random places, but Lance thought it added to the beauty of the place.

  
A magical place hidden away by the power of mother nature.

  
Honestly, everything in the building was nothing compared to Keitha. Her raven hair that almost tinted into an ember color when the sunlight hit it. Violet eyes that shimmered in the sun and glowed in the moon. Skin that shined no matter where she was and was soft to the touch.

  
Her scales on her lower half looking more beautiful than any jewel. A combination of both red and black that Lance traced for hours. He remember first meeting Keitha and picking up one of her scales with awe. His small collection was already inside the temple and nestled comfortable in a chest.

  
“Oh! Keitha, the bedroom already? Going to slither into my chambers?” Lance asked, getting Keitha to groan as she dumped the other onto the nest of blankets, silks and plush pillows.

  
“Why are you like this?” Keitha asked, quickly pressing her naked self against Lance who hummed in delight at the both the cool and the warmth. He felt her large press against his own chest and gasped quietly as Keitha purred in hunger.

“Remember the first time I said I love you?” Lance whispered, cupping Keitha's face with his hands and watching the Naga blush.

  
Lance could remember each time the two had meet under the blanket of darkness. How Lance would actually chase after her in order to get to know her better. He remembered how many times the two sharde awkward courting gifts and awkward kissing attempts.

  
He remembered each time they both said I love you to each other.

  
The two didn't know how to really get together though as Lance's people viewed her as a monster. When really, she was just a cuddly noodle that wanted some love.

“Yes... I do... I had... knocked you into the swamp.”

  
“Sure did.”

“And you were covered in leeches.”

  
“Yup! One of them almost got my nuts too.”

  
“... .it was... it still is... my most treasured memory.”

  
“...... Keitha you're so adorable I just can't right now.” Lance groaned, wrapping his legs and arms around the other in order to squeeze her tight. Keitha hissed in delight at the attention and started wrapping some of her body around Lance and flicked her forked tongue against his neck.

  
“Lance, I want to make sure once again... will you mate with me? You know this is for life... you... you won't be able to see your family as they will grow old and you will be connected to my life force.” Keitha whispered, knowing just how much Lance loved his family.

  
“Keitha, I love you and while I love my family. I want to be with you. No matter where it takes me.” Lance spoke, love in his eyes as he looked at the blushing Naga.  
“Then, let us start.” She whispered, pressing into Lance more and started taking away the fabrics that covered him. Keitha actually glared at the fabric as it was covering up Lance's luscious skin. She might burn all of his clothes so that she can always look at his skin.

  
Lance shivered at Keitha' touches and moaned when those hands starts tracing lines into his skin. Lance helped Keitha bring off the last bit of clothes before he pressed his lips against the other. The two moaned in unison and instantly tangled their tongues together.

  
The human loved the feel of his lover's tongue. The forked tongue was able to wrap around his own easily and even fondled it. It was hot and Lance felt his cock stiffen in interest. But, Lance was also a gentleman and he reached out to grab at the warm soft mounds of the naga's breasts.

  
Keitha moaned in the kiss and pulled back to let a few more breathy moans. Lance decided to grab just a little harder and leaned his hand in to take one of her soft tits in his mouth. The volume rose and Keith started grinning into Lance as he continued to suck on her breast.

  
Swirling his tongue around her nipple and nibble at the tip. Keitha hissed and started offering her other breast to Lance who quickly obliged. Taking the other breast into his mouth and leaving the one he treated red and wet.

  
Something warm and wet started dripping down on his cock and legs. It caused Lance to pull back and noticed that her slit was open and dripping. Licking his lips Lance gives a look to Keitha who quickly got what the other was silently asking.

  
It took a bit of moving and a few chuckles, but soon Lance was facing Keitha's beautiful warmth while she was having her own pleasure at his back. 'So cute.' Lance thought, looking at the soft pinks and the enlarged clit.  
All gleaming with her juices making Lance flick a tongue to experiment the taste. “It's... sweet?' Lance thought before he started making long gentle licks. This caused the naga under him to wither and moan at the stimulation she was getting.

  
“Lance.... I love your ass.” Keitha commented, grabbing and squeezing the mounds of flesh in her hands. Possessively licking and nibbling at each cheek so that little marks would show up on the brown skin. Lance blushed, but continued to his licking before he attacked the clit completely making Keitha scream as she felt her sensitive part get licked, bitten and teased.

  
Her long body shook, shivered and twitched as Lance continued to suck hard and harder. Finally letting go of the clit in order to lick an even bigger prize. When Lance finally plunged his tongue inside his lover he couldn't help the pride at hearing Keitha sing with her moan and scream.

  
Feeling his ass cheeks hurt a little with how harshly the other was gripping him. But he didn't mind as the sweet taste was addicting and he started trying to reach his tongue further in order to get more of the taste. He couldn't help to start adding his fingers inside as his cocked ached to fuck his lover.

“Two can play it that game.” Keitha hissed, her forked tongue licking at Lance's twitching hole.

  
Without warning Keitha charged and placed her whole mouth over Lance's hole and licked as fast as she could over the it. Lance moaned, pulling back in order to scream revealing his face covered in drool and the woman's juices.

  
“Aaahh... Aaahhhh... Keitha....” Lance moaned, still finger fucking his lover in slow movement. Already working the pussy open with two fingers and slowly making his way too three. Keitha didn't respond though as she groaned at the stimulation. Making sure Lance's hole as nice, relax and moist before wiggling her tongue inside.

  
The feeling wasn't that foreign to Lance for he's fingered himself before. But, never in his life as he had a tongue wiggle it's way inside. The feeling was weird and the tongue was an odd feeling. But, it wasn't bad and Lance couldn't help to rock himself back against it.

  
For awhile Lance absorbed himself in the pleasure he was giving and receiving. Either fingering Keitha or licking her open just like how the other was doing onto him. He sputtered words of love and appreciation never realizing how excited the other was becoming.

  
Finally Keitha had enough and Lance soon found himself wrapped around her long body as the woman placed the entrance of her opening right at the tip of Lance's dick. Keitha hissed and slammed herself down making Lance scream as his cock was enveloped in warmth that made him want to melt and wither.

  
“You look so good like this... wrapped up...” Keith hissed as she started thrusting into the cock. Moaning at how Lance rubbed her in the right places and frantically started going faster. “You're face is such a mess... I want it like this all the time....” Keitha mused, reaching out to look at Lance's face.

  
His mouth was open, his eyes brimming with tears and sobs of pleasure spilling out of his mouth. If Keitha knew how delicious Lance would look... she would have honestly done this a long time ago. But, she loved Lance and so given him the time he needed and made sure the courting went on for a series of years to be sure.

  
But, now that she has him.

  
She's never letting go.

  
“Lance, you're cock feels so good... it's messing up my insides...” She growled, doing a harsh thrust and clenching down onto the cock. Making them both scream out at the feeling and repeating the actions over and over again.

  
Lance watched as Keitha would lift herself up, before slamming herself back down again. Grinding every few thrusts so that they both can truly feel each other. It was amazing and Lance wished he could thrust into Keitha, but sadly her body kept him from doing so.

  
“Yo-aaaahhh... you-.uuhhh.... you're so... So.... Beautiful....” Lance panted, watching Keitha loose herself in the pleasure. Her eyes rolling back and feeling hot liquid rush around his dick before seeing it splattered all over his lower half. But, Lance couldn't cum for even with the warm walls moving around his cock. Keitha had wrapped her hand around the base and squeeze to prevent him from cumming.

  
“You can fill me with your seed later... I want you to cum on my cock.” Keitha whispered, her tone going deep and a possessive gaze staring right at him.

  
Lance whined and tried to wiggle a bit to show how needy he was making Keitha hiss. “I'm going to wreck this ass that's been teasing me since the first day we've meet.” Keitha shouted, her cock sliding out from her first slit.

  
Lance couldn't see the cock, though he desperately wanted too. He didn't know Keitha even had a cock, but this just made her all the more sexier.

  
He felt something small poke inside him and he wondered if Ketiha was going to finger him again. But, then it grew bigger in length and so much bigger in size. Thankfully the naga finally freed Lance and he quickly scrambled into her embrace as he sat on her cock.

  
It was huge, even with all the prepping Keitha had done it was still a little painful. But, his lover spoke praises to him and rubbed at his back to soothe. “I love you....” Keitha whispered, licking at Lance's left shoulder before sinking her fangs inside.

  
Lance let out a soundless cry digging his nails into the other's back. Leaving angry red lines as he felt something inside him click together with another thing. He didn't even notice that Keitha was thrusting inside of him until the head of her cock smashed into something that made Lance cling harder.

  
Keitha growled as she didn't let go of Lance's shoulder and instead desperately continued her thrusting inside Lance. A greedy thought came into her mind along with a dark want to fill her human with her cum. Having him so full and then watching it dribble out of him until he was empty again. Only to fuck him full once again and restart the process.

  
The thought itself brought Keitha over the edge and she spilled inside Lance at full force.

  
Lance cried out as he felt something warm spill inside him and his cock finally spurted it's own thankful release. 'First time... cumming untouched...' Lance thought, feeling Keitha finally unlatch from his shoulder and licking up the blood before it could fall onto the sheets.

  
“You're all mine now....” Keitha moaned, kissing Lance as she slithered lazily to a cleaner part of the nest. Wrapping herself around Lance she laid them both down and instantly fell asleep. Leaving Lance to enjoy his after glow and to see how adorable Keitha was being as she snuggled into his chest.

  
“You're so cute....” Lance whispered, exhaustion also hitting him. Lance finally fell asleep to the warmth that was around him and the warmth that seemed to glow inside his heart.

* * *

 

It was said that if you look at the Red Jungle when the moon is full. 

You will see a man and a great creature. 

Watching over the village and preventing any harm that comes too it. 


End file.
